FanPaul's Drag Race: Season 3
FanPaul's Drag Race is a series created by me, FanPaul. The third season will feature 14 drag queens competing in multiple challenges, that test their Charisma, Uniqueness, Nerve and Talent in order to become Wikia's Next Drag Superstar, a two-year supplies of Anastasia Beverly Hills cosmetics & a cash prize of $100,000. Season 3 was announced on 5th of June, 2018. Contestants Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) 'Episode 1: ''"Charisma, Uniqueness, Nerve & Talent Pageant" Aired June 6th, 2018 *'Mini Challenge: '''Photoshoow with car *'Mini Challenge Winner: Plastik Kween *'Main Challenge:' Come up with two looks (Hometown Look & Inspired by RuPaul) *'Main Challenge Winner:' Mari O'Nette 'Episode 2: ''"Love & Drag Race" Aired June 6th, 2018 *'Mini Challenge: '''Lip sync in RuPaul's cutouts *'Mini Challenge Winner: Gloria Jay Smith & Tanya Taloolah Tea *'Main Challenge:' Act in a "Love & Hip Hop" Parody *'Runway Theme:' Banjee Girl Realness *'Main Challenge Winner:' Gloria Jay Smith *'Bottom Two:' Honey Bunn & Vena Mouse *'Lip Sync Song: '"Bodak Yellow" by Cardi B *'Eliminated:' Vena Mouse *'Farewell Message: '"#ROBBEDICON *kissy face*" 'Episode 3: ''"The Queens of Video Games" Aired June 7th, 2018 *'Mini Challenge: '''Create a Red Carpet look out of tape *'Mini Challenge Winner: Mayhem Montgomery *'Main Challenge:' Create a video game charecter look and a backstory *'Main Challenge Winner:' Sauna *'Bottom Two:' Dee-Rama & Tanya Taloolah Tea *'Lip Sync Song: '"Bulletproof" by La Roux *'Eliminated:' Dee-Rama *'Farewell Message: '"Ugly bitches, go choke." 'Episode 4: ''"The DESPY Awards" Aired June 7th, 2018 *'Mini Challenge: '''Create a pageant queen with mannequin *'Mini Challenge Winner: Mayhem Montgomery & Sauna *'Main Challenge:' Take a part in the annual Despy awards. *'Main Challenge Winner:' Honey Bunn & Miss Vanjie *'Bottom Two:' Plastik Kween & Tanya Taloolah Tea *'Lip Sync Song: '"We Are Family" by Sister Sledge *'Eliminated:' Plastik Kween *'Farewell Message: '"The cosmic beauty departs! xo" 'Episode 5: ''"Beyonce: The RuSical" Aired June 8th, 2018 *'Mini Challenge: '''Badonkadonks *'Mini Challenge Winner: Miss Vanjie *'Main Challenge:' Perform in "Beyonce: The RuSical" *'Main Challenge Winner:' Deliah Van Burn *'Bottom Two:' Brenda Butch & Nova China *'Lip Sync Song: '"Love on Top" by Beyonce *'Eliminated:' Nova China *'Farewell Message: '"The true fish is out! HOPE Y'ALL GET ELIMINATED" 'Episode 6: ''"QNN News" Aired June 8th, 2018 *'Mini Challenge: '''Create a prisoner personality and an outfit *'Mini Challenge Winner: Gloria Jay Smith & Honey Bunn *'Main Challenge:' Film a News TV Show called "QNN News" *'Runway Theme:' Neon Realness *'Main Challenge Winner:' Tanya Taloolah Tea *'Bottom Two:' Mari O'Nette & Xotica *'Lip Sync Song: '"American Boy" by Estelle *'Eliminated:' Xotica *'Farewell Message: '"I am pretty! xoTICA" 'Episode 7: ''"Snatch Game" Aired June 14th, 2018 *'Mini Challenge: '''Create your own merch *'Mini Challenge Winner: Deliah Van Burn *'Main Challenge:' Snatch Game! *'Runway Theme:' Latex Eleganza *'Main Challenge Winner:' Gloria Jay Smith *'Bottom Two:' Brenda Butch & Mayhem Montgomery *'Lip Sync Song: '"Fantasy" by Mariah Carey *'Eliminated:' Brenda Butch *'Farewell Message: '"I was a lovely 8th alternate! Good luck to Vanjie! ♥ you all" 'Episode 8: ''"Scent of a Drag Queen" Aired June 14th, 2018 *'Mini Challenge: '''Design nails and advertise fruit and vegetables as hand models *'Mini Challenge Winner: Tanya Taloolah Tea *'Main Challenge:' Create a perfume and film an ad for it *'Runway Theme:' Press Conference *'Main Challenge Winner:' Miss Vanjie *'Bottom Two:' Gloria Jay Smith & Honey Bunn *'Lip Sync Song: '"Nasty Girl" by Vanity 6 *'Eliminated:' Honey Bunn *'Farewell Message: '"BYE I GUESS, but actually, I'm pretty upset that I'm going home, so I'll write a long paragraph JUST SO YOU ALL STRUGGLE TO ERASE IT! LOL. Anyways, I'd like to thank my mother for giving birth to me, such a precious and wonderful and beautiful person, and that producers finally let me be in the show after me living on the street near the studio for 84 years, I had some bomb looks that I wanted to serve! Oh well! I left some drag for you guys btw! Some jewelry and wigs, but for those who deserve it! haha! Anyways, I think it's enough! Good day and good night, you shady ladies! xoxo" 'Episode 9: ''"Ru Ha Ha" Aired June 19th, 2018 *'Mini Challenge: '''Reading is Fundemental *'Mini Challenge Winner: Miss Vanjie *'Main Challenge:' Perform a stand up comedy show *'Runway Theme:' Comedy Couture *'Main Challenge Winner:' Tanya Taloolah Tea *'Bottom Two:' Mayhem Montgomery & Mari O'Nette *'Lip Sync Song: '"Hollaback Girl" by Gwen Stefani *'Eliminated:' Mayhem Montgomery *'Farewell Message: '"I said I'm not going hom!! So catch me around the set! xoxo 'Episode 10: ''"Dads I'd Like To Frock" Aired June 19th, 2018 *'Mini Challenge: '''Give a makeover to a RuPaul doll *'Mini Challenge Winner: Sauna *'Main Challenge:' Make over stay at home dads into their fabulous drag sisters *'Main Challenge Winner:' Miss Vanjie *'Bottom Two:' Deliah Van Burn & Mari O'Nette *'Lip Sync Song: '"Candyman" by Christina Aguilera *'Eliminated:' Mari O'Nette *'Farewell Message: '"YOU ALL ARE FAT!" 'Episode 11: ''"The Diva Awards" Aired June 20th, 2018 *'Mini Challenge: '''Everybody Loves Puppets *'Mini Challenge Winner: Deliah Van Burn *'Main Challenge:' Take a part in the "Diva Awards", serving three looks; Executive Realness, Cocktail Party & Red Carpet Stun *'Main Challenge Winner:' Gloria Jay Smith *'Bottom Two:' Miss Vanjie & Tanya TaloolahTea *'Lip Sync Song: '"Material Girl" by Madonna *'Eliminated:' Tanya TaloolahTea *'Farewell Message: '"LOVE U ALL SISTAS! #lipsyncassasin" 'Episode 12: ''"American" Aired June 21st, 2018 *'''Main Challenge: Write and record your own lyrics and star in a music video for "American" by RuPaul *'Lip Sync Song: '"Call Me Mother" by RuPaul *'Eliminated:' Deliah Van Burn 'Episode 13: ''"The Grand Finale" Aired June 21st, 2018 *'''Miss Congeniality:' '''Tanya Taloolah Tea *'Runner-Ups: 'Miss Vanjie & Sauna *'Winner: '''Gloria Jay Smith